The Rising Giant
by WouldYouKindly97
Summary: Four TF141 soldiers crashland in Der Riese, where they discover the secrets of Group 935. But when they meet the Original Four, they discover a traitor in their midst, and must discover just who has been affected by 115...


Shi No Numa, 1945.  
>The American ran through the swamp, the dirt, mud and general nastiness sticking to his legs. His arms were raised above his head, holding a BAR horizontally to prevent it from getting wet. The moans of the undead hit his ears and he hurried, trying to jog through the swamp. Finally he made it to the Doctors Quarters he was camping in, and saw the other three members of his group, a Russian sniper named Nikolai, an Imperial Army Officer called Takeo, and an untrustworthy Nazi Scientist who did not tell the group his name, instead making them call him 'the Doctor.'<br>Dempsey called to Nikolai, who was sleeping on the floor, to wake him up. He awoke with a shudder, and grasped his PPSh-41 SMG with one hand, the other hand going to his loyal vodka bag. "Yes?" he slurred.  
>"Where are Tak and the Doc?" Dempsey asked him.<br>"Through there," he said, pointing to a small room to the side.  
>Dempsey walked through and saw the Doc using a screwdriver to fix something that he had shown to no one else. Takeo was watching the Nazi, both eyes glaring at him like a hawk. One of his hands was resting on his katana.<br>"I got that weird shit ya 'needed' Doc," Dempsey said as he handed the German a bag of strange light bulb-like devices that had been found in the Comms Room.  
>"Ja, wunderbar. Now," he said, taking three bulbs and putting them on the table in front of him, "The DG-2 is nearly complete! Just put those in there, pull that, flick that, and...done!" he said happily, and turned round, holding a large, strange, gun-shaped device in his hands.<br>"Mein Wunderwaffe! Wunderbar!" he yelled.  
>Takeo frowned, and then continued glaring at the scientist.<br>Dempsey raised his hand, "OK, so we know it's called a... Wonder waffle? Wunderwaffe, right. But, respectfully, Doc, in polite terms, what the FUCK, is that thing?"  
>The German face palmed. "In simple, American, terms, Dempsey, it is," he shuddered, "a 'lightning gun.' It shoots a beam of electricity that hits one creature, and then spreads to up to nine others."<br>Dempsey and Takeo looked at him as if he were mad. Nikolai chose that moment to stagger in drunkenly. "Is it just me being plastered, or did I just hear someone say they had a fucking LIGHTNING gun?" he asked.  
>The group ignored him.<br>"Now, Dempsey, did you get those other things I asked for?"  
>Dempsey reached into his pocket and pulled out four huge, cylindrical batteries. The Doctor smiled and told him to keep them safe. "Now," he said, "follow me to the main building."<br>They walked out and through the swamp, holding their guns above their heads. They walked into the building and saw a large group of zombies staggering towards them. Takeo raised his Type 100 to fire, but the Doctor motioned for him to lower it, and fired his DG-2 once. The lightning travelled from the barrel and electrocuted a zombie, before travelling to the others, killing them all. The three were gobsmacked, while the German just smiled. They followed him up the stairs to a large stack of boxes. The Doctor started pulling the boxes apart, and looked in them before throwing them to the floor. He looked in one, and pulled out four, metallic cuboid shapes, and motioned to Dempsey to give him the batteries. Dempsey did, and the Doctor plugged one battery into each shape. He put three down on the floor, and pushed several buttons on the fourth. He put it down on the floor, and pushed them into a kite-like shape. He looked at the others. "When I activate these devices, you'll need to be quick. Jump into the middle von by von. I'll say it again. Be. Quick! I cannot stress this enough." Before anyone could reply, he had fired the DG-2 at the floor in the middle of the shape, and it had spread to each device, and a large sphere of electricity appeared, floating just above the floor. The Doc motioned for them to jump, and they did so, one by one, into the unknown...


End file.
